


0:17

by fencecollapsed



Category: The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: Body Horror, Headcanon, Poetry, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:33:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23041021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fencecollapsed/pseuds/fencecollapsed
Summary: Paul knows the exact time of his death.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 40





	0:17

**Author's Note:**

> Good morning! I'm going to post the next chapter of Lovebirds later today, it's almost done, but I wrote this last night and I like it so

Paul knows the exact time of his death.

He looks at his wrist and sees it, frozen in torched and melted plastic. The watch doesn't tick anymore. It stopped when the grenade went off.

It stopped when he died.

0:17

Paul doesn't like those numbers much.

The watch doesn't come off. Melted and fused to burnt blue flesh, it's part of him now. The numbers are part of him now.

He only wears long sleeves.

0:17

It couldn't have been an even number.

It couldn't have ended in a zero or a five, no. Paul has to remember what happened to him was sudden and unscheduled. He has to remember death has no schedule.

He has to remember that he _died._

0:17

Paul doesn't know what time he woke up.

He wishes he did. It's probably a nicer number, like 10:30, and that's what he tells himself it is. But he'll never know.

He only knows the time of his death.

0:17

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
